Sorry
by caskettshipper3
Summary: Kate's delivery of their first child and why some peopke need extra strength Epidural. Set to T for some mild language, but I mean it's not extreme.


**_So I know I haven't updated in like... forever, but I just starred this new job and had finals in school snd they've been draining ny soul XC. But I'm back now and I will be updating all of my stories :) _**

**_Until then, here's a little drabble _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Rick sits on the bed, watching Kate gawk over they're baby.

Their son.

His first child with her just so happens to be his first son ever and he couldn't possibly be happier.

8 pounds and 17 onces, Noah Douglas Castle came into the world just one week early. January 9, at 2 am, Kate had awoken with terrible cramps. They had already had a few false alarms, so they decided to wait it out. After about 2 hours and worsening conditions, she and Rick went to the hospital, only to find that she was in labor. After about 13 hours and a quite painful delivery, they finall heard their son's loud wail.

January 9th at 3pm.

At first Rick had thought that having their child so close to the anniversary of her mother's death would ruin it for her, but she found it symbolistic. Said that now that time of year could be joyful instead of shrouded with death. She also mentioned that it was like they were gaining a life for the life they lost. This only reminded Rick how strong she was, how far they'd come as a family, and it made Noah's birth much more eventful and special.

"God Rick, how is he so perfect?" He simply smiled and stroked his son's cheek. It was true, he was amazing. The dark chestnut hair he came out with had slowly lightened and was golden where the sun touched it, much like his mother. Noah also had his mother's adorable nose (commented by Rick) and ears. The rest was all Rick. "Kind of makes me wonder who was more adorable as a baby, you or him." She smiles brightly at the child and he sees the slight glint in her eyes.

"Oh, do not think your gonna just butter me up. I am still very much emotionally wounded from your little comments in the delivery room." Kate blushed as she remembered. The pregnancy had been a taxing one, a little scary at times, but nothing could have prepared her for the delivery of a child. Even with the hit of Epidural they'd given her, the pain was still intense.

_The Delivery Room_

"Kate, come on. I know you're tired, but think about our son."

"MY son! You don't get to claim him until you can push him out of your penis!" The nurses chuckled as Rick's ears burned and Kate pushed again.

"Come on Kate, we can almost see him." Rick's eyes misted at the sight of his boy's brown hair, hjust barely peaking through. "Come on baby. We can almost see him."

"God! This kid has your big ass head! Ahhh!" The nurse standing beside Rick smirked and he chucled nervously. Kate pushed again and managed to get him just past his shoulders.

"Okay, one more push . One more push for your baby." One of the nurses yeled out.

"How's about you stop flapping your jaws and get this damn thing out of me!" Rick glanced over, apologetically at the nurse.

"Don't worry dear, all mother's do it, especially first timers. The pain kinda shuts off your brain to mouth filter." Rick smiled at looked back at Kate just as she was about to deliver her final push.

"I hope you've had your fill because we are never having sex again!" And then she pushed and the room was filled with the sound of their baby. His hair was matted with blood and whatever surrounds a baby in a stomach and his face was scrunched horribly as he cried, yet Kate had never seen anything more beautiful.

They wiped him off slightly and took him to his mother. Rick watched as she took their child with shaky hands. He saw the sharp intake of breath and smiled knowingly at her.

"Struck by lightning?"

"Struck by lightning." She affirmed. "Hey Noah. Welcome to the world baby boy. I'm sorry it's so bright and loud." The baby slightly quieted and blinked opened his eyes.

"Oh, he's got your eyes." Kate pressed tiny kisses all around her babies face before handing him, reluctantly, to the nurse.

_Present_

"Yeah, well your head is big. And so's his." Kate snuggled down tighter into Rick. The hard part was over. They had they're baby. Now what they needed was sleep.

"Sleep Kate. You've done a lot today." She's already half off when he says it. He slowly takes Noah from her, making his way over to the baby's bassinet. It's been quite a day. His family will be in a little later. He's expecting them in two hours, maybe three. Martha and Alexis had taken an Italian get away, if only to give Rick and Kate some privacy before the arrival of their baby. Jim had also taken a trip away, pending his retirement now that he had grandchildren (counting Alexis, of course). Kevin and Jenny were working on finding a daycare for Sarah Grace, while Lanie was at and ME gathering to welcome new members and Javi was heading up all the cases, since Becketts's maternity leave. They would probably all arrive at once, all energy and spirit and noise. For now, he'll let his wife and son rest.

Words ring in his ears just before he lays his son down.

"I had to push three times to get Richard's head out." From a time when Martha had helped Kate through her pregnancy issues. "His head was as big as both my palms."

Rick curiously shifted his son until he could fit his head in both his hands. He smirked when he saw that, yes, his son's head was slightly big.

Not that he'd ever admit that to Kate.


End file.
